iHad Three Days
by Camy99
Summary: Remember when Dan said he would start iLMM "right after iOMG"? Um, am I the only one who noticed he started three days later? That's a lot of time for our three characters to ponder.
1. iOhMyGod

**Ello! I don't own anything (except mah creativitay), okay bye! Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>His lips, they were saying words, so many words. Too many words. It was another one of her dreams except this time he was being stubborn. Why was he so many inches away from her? Why wasn't he confessing some unknown love for her, saying things she would never let him say in real life? And finally, why was he talking so much, with such a heartbreaking sincere look on his face, when he could be kissing her?<p>

So she went for it. Like he had done in many previous dreams of hers, she held onto his shoulders for dear life and kissed him as hard as her heart was beating. But before she let herself be carried away, she felt a slight breeze slowly waking her up. The hairs on her arms stood up and felt bare without his strong, expected grasp around her. That's when she realized she had never fallen asleep. She was really Sam, and he was really Freddie, and worst off, she was really kissing him.

_xox_

He wanted to process everything little thing. Her nails digging into his shoulders, but they weren't trying to hurt him. The heart beating against his chest, but it wasn't his. Her hair grazing against his skin, her lips knowing their way with his, the way her body had caved into his. He wanted to hold her, push her away. Ask her what the hell she was thinking, beg her to keep going. So much he could do, so much he could say, but she didn't let him. She was already staring at him. He had never seen that look on her face, Sam never expressed such fear. She was afraid of what he was going to say next. He was afraid of what he was going to say next. Any solid phrase that he could have formed playfully sped around his head, unwillingly to slow down enough for him to express it.

"Sorry," she stated.

Even her voice was different. It wasn't strong or confident. He had never realized what a baby face she actually had. Her cheeks blushed to match her lips, her eyes a frightened blue. Additionally, her soft, blond curls and short stance only made her look that much more vulnerable. He found himself with the upper-hand. He could say anything.

"It's cool," he stammered. Because really, he was as lost as she was. What had he just given his approval to? He yearned to ask her this, but only stutters of nonsense made its way out.

He could sense her slowly giving up on him as she started to back away, her eyes never leaving his. All he had to do was reach his arm out, pull her back and tell her… tell her something. Anything.

She shook her head and whispered, "No. It's not," and ran off. Silly him to think he had an upper-hand. She was still Sam, stronger and faster than him. She probably already had it all figured it out, and she was gone. He wasn't even sure if he was still Freddie, but he was sure that he was alone. And so very lost.

_xox_

Anger? No. Sadness? Not really. Exclusion? A bit. Confusion? So much. Carly's two best friends had a habit of being up to something she couldn't follow, but it usually made some amount of sense. This made none. She couldn't even begin to put it together. There was Freddie, and there was Sam, but what was Freddie-and-Sam? Could that be one phrase? Had she missed something? Had she missed _everything_?

She remembered how many times she'd enforced Sam unto Brad. Sam was in love with _Brad_, the app said. _Brad_ made delicious fudge. _Brad _was wherever Sam followed. Brad, Brad, _Brad_. Or was it? Where was Freddie in her whole conclusion? _He was supposed to be on my side._ She had only dismissed his nonchalant attitude towards the whole 'Sam loves Brad' situation as lack of understanding towards Sam. Yet there he was closer to Sam than anyone else had ever been. Closer to each other than Carly could ever be.

They didn't even look like Sam and Freddie anymore. They fit together in a strange, unexpected way. Like trying peanut butter and jelly for the first time. She had no actual description of how she felt. It was positive, she could tell, but there was enough negative mixed in to simply confuse her so she couldn't have an actual stance. For such a usual headstrong person, she didn't even feel like Carly anymore. How _would_ Carly fit into this? There was no room for her. That's why she was on the other side of the window while her two best friends were in their own world.

_xox_

Running. It was something Sam could do, whether she enjoyed it or not, and it came in handy many times especially in a life like hers. Whether to run towards things or away, usually away. That's why she never competed like her mother had wanted to when she was younger. "Running towards a prize" meant nothing to her, for one she couldn't eat a prize which defeated all life purposes, but mostly she preferred getting away from expectations. Another reason was that she tired easily. Not tired as in she couldn't keep up, but that she stopped wanting to. She hated running a steady marathon, she hated steadiness in general. Which is why she usually found herself running in the first place.

Like tonight. She was running away because she had tempered with her steady relationship with Freddie. But her relationship with Freddie was only steady to those who weren't keeping close track like she was. They were cycle water taken through each of its phases, slowly heating up, occasionally reaching a plateau. They had started out as ice—everyone knew their place and no one dared attempt to change them. One mistake and everything would crack, never to be fixed again. But then they started melting. She wasn't sure what had provoked it. Perhaps sharing their first kiss had something to do with it, but she hated giving him too much credit, no matter how often she replayed it. She had melted into him, occasionally letting him swirl her unexpectedly, but always keeping her shape. Tonight, she'd turned the heat up a notch. She had forced them to leave that steady watery state and launched them into the untamable vapors of romance. There nothing could be contained, shaped, or steadied. So she ran.

She wasn't too surprised that she could make her way home in the pitch dark, many of her walks to Carly's were in the dark. But as soon as she got home, she knew that wasn't where she wanted to be. She had already felt her phone vibrate twice and knew if she kept not answering they would easily find her here. She chucked her phone in a bush behind her apartment building where she knew she could still find it even a week later. And then she walked into the night without destination, as long as it was away.

_xox _

"Okay, so I reprogrammed a few steps and tested it on myself, it seems to work fine now, it says I'm happy!" Brad grinned, "Do you want to try?"

"No." Freddie's answer was immediate even though he still couldn't think straight. By now he knew their app worked and he didn't want to know how he was feeling. Well, that was a lie. He _wanted_ to know, he was just afraid to. Because knowledge would have to lead to action, and he definitely did not know what to do or say with Sam. He had always felt somewhat uneasy around Sam because of how unpredictable she was, but it was an uneasiness he was used to and had started to strangely like. How he felt now was an uneasiness he saved for other girls, a group of girls he didn't associate with Sam. He'd even finally managed to move Carly out of that category, Sam definitely did not belong. And he didn't want that app to try changing his mind.

Nonetheless, he already started making some decisions. When he saw Carly walk by in his peripheral, he kept looking straight ahead like a horse with blinders on. He knew they had been on a mission together, but he decided to leave her clueless, let her think her plan was flawless as she so often believed. He didn't tell her about the non-existence of 'Sam and Brad', yet at the same time, although he was still unsure whether his heart was following suit or not (and he was too afraid to know anyways), his mind had decided that there was a 'Sam and Freddie' and since it wasn't part of her plan, Carly didn't need to know.

_xox_

Carly sat back as Gibby finished the rest of the project with Spencer, luckily neither noticing her change in mood. She had texted Sam twice fully knowing she wouldn't respond, but at least she could hold a one-way conversation with hopes that Sam was reading the messages.

She couldn't hold anything with Freddie right now. He had clearly built a wall between them, and was purposely avoiding her. Had she witnessed another secret? Did he know she saw and hated her for bursting in their secret bubble?

When Carly was pep-talking Sam before leaving her in the room with Brad, she told her that she just wanted Sam to be happy. Although, in her mind she had already set up Sam's happiness with Brad, Carly knew she generally wanted Sam to be happy with anyone. _Did anyone include Freddie?_ _When and how had she missed that?_ Her misunderstanding wasn't from Sam and Freddie's constant arguments and statements about hating each other, because if anyone in the world knew how shallow that hatred was it'd be Carly. They shared too much to truly hate each other. But that's all she noticed, that they didn't _hate_ each other. She hadn't thought about it the other way around. That Sam could be in love with Freddie, and that Freddie—whom she'd so many times dismissed—could be in love with Sam. And that they were okay with that. That they were happy. Isn't that what she wanted?

But why did their happiness not include her?

_xox_

Sam felt her eyes droop and body naturally tire. Simultaneously, the sky's darkness was turning into an early grey signaling she'd walked herself into the morning. She officially needed a place to stay, to rest her body and mind, especially her mind. Her thoughts were outrunning her and she was tired of trying to catch to them.

Could she truly be in love with Freddie? She was like a toddler trying out a new phrase, 'in love with Freddie'. Love. Freddie. Sam. In? _Shut up._ She begged for peace, quiet, and a way to mentally erase anything and everything that reminded her of… him.

She looked around, the tiniest amount of fright pricked at her as she realized she was no longer in familiar territory. She sighed; she needed to find her way back home. She walked to a secluded building she found, 'Troubled Waters Mental Institution'. The name sounded familiar, probably once visited by one of her cousins.

"Hi, welcome to Troubled Waters. How can I help you?"

She wanted directions back home, but that's not the help she needed. She didn't know what she needed. She was just exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. For the first time, Sam felt like she might breakdown in public. This was getting ridiculous. "I need help," her voice cracked but she blamed that on the lack of using it for a few hours and walking in the cold.

"Yes. How can I help you?" The nurse repeated slowly.

Sam felt her strength dwindle. If Sam knew how she could be helped, wouldn't she have fixed everything by now? Wouldn't she have managed to fly back in time and erase that kiss—both this one and the one that started it all? "I don't know," she groaned.

The nurse tapped her pen impatiently, "Are you looking to be a patient?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "A patient?"

"Yes. Here at Troubled Waters…"

"…Mental Institution." Sam finished. That was it. "Yes, I have completely lost my mind."

There the nurse picked up her pace into a routine sign up for Sam, while Sam lost herself into her care and let everything else blur out.

They could pretend for the next few hours that they were still the same; that it had just been another moment in their lives, but they weren't. Everything was changing; they were pawns in a completely new game that they weren't sure how to play.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know Sam must have made a stop at home since she had changed clothes and a backpack in the epi but I wrote it this way without noticing the direction it was taking and I like it better. So just go with it :P Review por favor! xoxCamy<strong>


	2. Day 1

**I hope you enjoy your read. (:**

* * *

><p>"Hey Carly, have you seen Sam and Freddie? Our project has been selected in the top three of the class, I wanted to celebrate!"<p>

Carly stared at Brad blankly. Less than 24 hours ago, she would have leaped with joy that Brad wanted to find Sam, and completely ignored the Freddie half of that sentence. But Brad had said 'Sam and Freddie'. Had everyone been saying 'Sam and Freddie'? Was it a known fact above her, and she was left underneath making useless plans?

"No, I haven't. Congrats though," she mumbled. As she closed her locker and walked away she realized she half-lied. She had seen Freddie, but then again she hadn't. The Freddie she knew wasn't the Freddie she saw. A day ago she may have thought they were the same, but now she knew better. Or at least, she knew a bit more.

She wholeheartedly wished he would let her in to their world. _No stupid plans or questions, just your best friend_, she silently begged. But he couldn't hear her behind his wall which she was convinced had gotten taller and stronger since last night. He was her only hope in because she knew Sam and her impenetrable walls. If Freddie became closed-off as well, who did she have left?

She overheard Brad greeting some guys from the AV club. _You liked Brad so much, there have him_, she could hear Sam mocking her. Still, Brad had said 'Sam and Freddie', even he probably knew. Even he was mocking her.

_xox_

"So did you talk to him?"

"No."

"Not even a hello?"

"Nope."

"What about Sam?"

Carly sighed as she collapsed on their couch, "I already told you she wasn't at school today. I didn't talk to either of them. End of story."

Spencer mulled over this, "I don't understand how that works into your plan to figure out this whole situation."

She didn't want to but Carly turned red with furry, "Plan? What plan? There is no plan! Don't you understand that planning things is what drove my best friends away from me in the first place? I spent a whole night planning something that didn't even exist! I'm not planning anymore, if they want me to know they will have to plan their own way to me because I'm not moving."

Spencer shrugged and sat in front of the computer, "Maybe they weren't even kissing. It was probably all in your head."

And now Spencer was on the ground. Maybe he'd lost his balance, maybe she'd pushed him. Maybe she was a terrible sister, a terrible best friend. Maybe everyone hated her. Maybe she didn't care.

But she did, she so did.

_xox_

It was funny how a few years and a few situations changed things. A few years ago, Freddie was the one creepily waiting for her behind his door; he knew her schedule forwards and backwards, and no matter how many times she rejected him, he still waited. At some point in time he'd stopped waiting. Had Carly given him the ultimate rejection? That's what she thought at first, that he had finally understood her no's. But it had nothing to do with her. He could take any rejection she lashed out at him (though she really wouldn't use the term_ lashed out_, more like politely suggested). It was Sam he couldn't take. They had their secret language beyond Carly's understanding. One of Sam's no's outweighed ten of Carly's. At the time she didn't mind, whatever it took to make him stop she'd take it. Now Carly wished she'd taken the time to understand him, to understand them not as co-stars to her life but as their own entity. Because now she was the one left waiting.

She didn't believe they had done it to her on purpose. In fact, she had done this to herself. She requested things and rejected others as if she held a grand picture for the end. But the grand picture was already there and it didn't need her to adjust it nor plan it, things were happening on their own and she finally needed to simply accept it.

She heard him whistle before seeing him turn the corner, "Hey Freddie."

"Oh… hey." She wondered if he could tell how long she'd been standing there. But his face was blank of any emotion. Or maybe it was filled with emotion that she'd rejected so often, she'd forgotten what it looked like on him.

"How are you?" She wished she didn't sound so unnatural.

He shrugged, "I've been better."

She expected a simple 'fine, you?', but this was an honest answer. Was he letting her in? "Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh… nothing. I just don't do well after staying up all night." Once again rejected.

"Oh. Right. You better get some sleep then."

"Yeah, talk to you later."

Before they went their separate ways they stood staring at each other for a second too many. Both taking that second to acknowledge what they weren't talking about; what they couldn't talk about because neither knew what it really meant for the other.

_xox_

"This is Sam. I don't feel like picking up right now, deal with it. Or just stop calling me. _Beep_."

"Hey, Sam, it's Carly… again. I don't know if you're even listening to these but this one's important. Whatever's going on with you and Freddie… I'm okay with it. Really. Because as I said, all I want is for you to be happy. And if I can still read Freddie correctly, somewhere in there was the genuine happiness he so long waited for, so I'm guessing that you are too. As both your best friends, that's all I need."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this was all Carly. After going all over their POVs first chapter I wanted to zoom in on each character from now on. I started with Carls because I think people are undermining how much this affected her too. But don't worry, the Seddie goodness is only approaching! Revieww xoxCamy<strong>


	3. Day 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The more he thought about it, the more he smiled. The more he smiled, the more he was convinced he hadn't thought about it enough. So he lay on his bed, not sleeping as he had told Carly he would, but thinking. He knew his pile of homework was sitting there undone but for once this did not affect him in the least. <em>So that's what it's like to be Sam<em>.

_Sam._ Again he was smiling, which quickly turned into a groan. He reset his list of thoughts. He'd already multiple times concluded that this wasn't like their first kiss, just to get over it and forever forgotten (albeit occasionally making an appearance in ignored dreams). No, this kiss may have actually meant something, the dreams were a tenfold more haunting, and Sam had initiated this one. Not just offhandedly suggested it, but forwardly initiated it—that was all the difference he needed.

Since this kiss had meaning, the next question was figuring out said meaning. She'd apologized afterwards. How Sam-like, her kisses were always associated with apologies. He felt like her weakest point was apologizing, turns out it could be kissing him. But this time nothing had _made_ her do it; no prank gone horridly wrong, no harsh words he couldn't handle, no sad Freddie in need of consolation. In fact, for once, she'd been the focus of attention: they all wanted her happiness… with Brad. He hadn't realized at the time how quickly Brad had been out of the picture. When he went outside to mentor her, nobody had pushed him, he wasn't there for Brad. When she kissed him, nobody had pushed her, and it wasn't for Brad either.

_xox_

Apparently he had fallen asleep because his phone's vibration woke him up. He lazily glanced at the Caller ID: "TWMH". He had no idea who that was but he was used to this. He'd found out that one of Sam's many hobbies was putting his number in any random application as her Emergency Contact because "she didn't want her mom all up in her business". But mostly because she enjoyed that he received phone calls from shady places at 3am. He turned to his alarm clock, and indeed it read 3:28am. He shook his head in amusement. It was strange that the same person who'd been involuntarily making him smile all day was the same one now causing him distress. And still he wanted to smile. It was like he'd gotten used to her, he had actually accepted her vicious habits and was fine with them. Did this mean he liked her?

To him Sam was like a hot stovetop and he was the kid that never learned his lesson. He'd gotten scorched so many times, his hand was nearly numb to the pain—had he started to actually _enjoy_ the pain? But enjoyment or not, the stovetop was still hot, and despite his numbness, it would eventually burn his hand off. Freddie's eyes widened, he didn't really like where that metaphor was going. Sam wouldn't burn him his hand off, she'd apologize in time.

His phone vibrated again; the person had left a voicemail. He decided to amuse himself with Sam's torture of the day.

"This message is for Pam Puckett"—Freddie rolled his eyes—"confirming Sam Puckett's stay at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. The results of the entry tests are now in and I would like to go over the procedures of the next few days with you. So if you can return this call as soon as possible, thank you."

Freddie listened to it again. And again. _Mental Hospital?_ In a way, it explained her absence. For Sam, she'd been silent a day too long. _But a Mental Hospital?_ In other ways, it explained nothing at all.

_xox_

He wanted to hate Sam for keeping him up all night to the point that teachers noticed his drowsiness, but his curiosity and worry overpowered any hatred. Carly interrupted his spacing out, "Hey Carls."

She looked at him with surprise. He was so tired he'd forgotten that by now he would have rushed the opposite direction. Why was he ignoring her again? "Oh, hey Freddie." Her eyes shared his exhaustion. _But she didn't get that phone call, did she. _"I'm about to head home, do you want a ride?"

"Ah, thanks but I have to go over a few AV stuff with Brad."

She glanced at him harshly. He wondered if she still associated Brad with Sam, and felt bad. "Um, Carly about—"

Her ringing phone cut him off. "Hello? The—what? Spencer, calm down, I can't understand you." She gave him an apologetic smile for cutting him off. He smiled back, and motioned to her he was going to head off to the AV club.

He'd tell her later, she had other things preoccupying her. As he turned the corner he heard her yell, "ON FIRE? How do you manage _that_, Spencer? It's non-flammable!" He knew he was just lying to himself, which made him feel worse, but for some reason he liked the feeling of having something with just Sam. He wondered if that's how she felt all this time… however long this time was. There were quite a few things they did just the two of them now that he thought about it. At the time, he hadn't purposely kept it secret from Carly, he just followed suite with what Sam told her, which he realized was nothing. They'd been their own duo for a while and he hadn't even noticed. For Sam's sake, he was going to keep her secret—as long as it could become _their_ secret.

_xox_

He checked if he actually had her number… of course he did. Now, he wondered why he'd never used it before. She'd called him several times, not for conversation, but to tell him she'd be running late to something or to try to convince him to lie for her absence at school. He, on the other hand, liked the idea of giving Sam her space and calling her seemed counterproductive.

He waited impatiently as each ring sped up his heart rate. The long wait made Freddie question his motives—what was he possibly going to say? Her voicemail saved him, yet at the same time increased his worry. He sat silently until he figured if he wasn't going to say anything, he should hang up. Why was she ignoring him as well? He understood how they had entered a silent pact to momentarily keep it from Carly, but how was it a pact if she wasn't talking to him either?

He remembered he had the hospital's number and called them too.

"We're sorry but Sam Puckett is not receiving any phone calls."

"You called _me _first!"

"What do you mean? The only phone call made on Sam's behalf has been to her mother."

Freddie groaned at their ignorance. "Right, fine, never mind. Could you perhaps pass on a message to her?"

"She isn't taking anything from outsiders."

"You don't have to tell her it's from me, just give her the message. She won't know it's from me until she reads it, will she now?" He was getting feisty. He smiled, she'd like that.

"Fine…"

It donned on him he had yet to think of what he wanted to tell her. Not too much, not too forward, but just enough to let her know. "Tell her that when I said 'It's cool', I meant it. And still do. From, Freddie." He felt a surge of excitement, this was really happening. That was his stamp of approval to them. To 'Sam and Freddie'.

"That's it?" The nurse mocked.

"Yeah." When hung up he considered that she may never actually get that message, but he was glad he'd at least proclaimed it to someone. He'd accepted her feelings, and possibly, his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh it's a twist in the tales. Always fun. Did you like that? Review xoxCamy<strong>


	4. Day 3

**I listened to Hiding my Heart Away by Adele whilst writing some of this. Methinks it applies. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>He stood in front of her, and behind her nothing but a long stretch of depthless water. She didn't dare move because now it was a matter of which she feared more. She couldn't swim, for this she blamed her twin Melanie. After years of Melanie earning medals and trophies from her swimming competitions, their mother finally turned to Sam and suggested that maybe she should learn. And just for that, out of anger, Sam decided not to.<p>

And then there was Freddie. She didn't ever want to say she was _afraid_ of him, but he was her kryptonite. Not in the mushy made-her-heart-melt kind of way, but in the way she lost control. She did things around him whether she wanted to or not, and then she spent a ridiculous amount of time rethinking everything through. She wanted again and again to proclaim that he wasn't worth it, yet she couldn't stop.

He took a step towards her, and her body repulsed him like a magnet only to soon regret it as she fed herself to the sea. She fought a useless fight and her body went limp. Though she couldn't separate tear from seawater, she knew she was crying, but not from her dying body. She cried because of what he did to her. He hadn't technically touched her, but she felt like he'd pushed her in; he'd finally taken his long-coming revenge. She tried to apologize but it was too late now; she choked on her words as her lungs filled up with water and regret.

_xox_

She woke up and yelled as loud as she could. Not because she was scared that she died in her dream, but to give herself that power. He made her cry, true it was only a dream but still. Sam, real or subconscious, did not cry for a boy. Especially not for a Fredward.

A nurse rushed into her room, "Do you need something, Sam?"

"I NEED A FREAKIN' QUESADILLA. And your pillows are jank!" She was yelling absolute nonsense, but she was yelling, and the nurse was scared. That was good enough for her, Sam felt powerful.

The nurse returned with her demands and then some, "I have a message here for you from a Freddie?"

Sam's shoulders dropped, her power quickly dwindled. "…How?"

"I guess he called last night. Do you want it?"

She stared blankly, "No."

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

"No!"

"Do you want—"

"GET OUT!" She roared, making the nurse scramble off dropping the note. Sam stared at it like a tumor. She stepped towards it and carefully opened it. In the darkness, her eyes had to refocus to be able to see the writing but she didn't give them the time to do so as she ripped it apart to pieces. He wasn't going to win her over, not that easily.

_xox_

She dug, deeper and deeper. She knew the sandbox would eventually reach an end yet she kept digging. Once she reached this anticipated end, she let the note she'd ripped up and refused to read trickle in. She sat, covered in mud, nibbling on a peanut until she was nibbling on her own muddy fingers. She threw the peanut shells into the hole, and then covered it all up.

Still she sat and stared. It wasn't happening; she knew it wouldn't happen immediately but she'd been digging in the mud for nearly an hour now. Her fingernails filled with mud she was too lazy to take care of, her stomach disapproved of the two bags of peanuts she'd demolished, but the one thing she wanted to fix still felt broken. Her mind still ran circles and her heart sat heavily with no plan of improvement.

She'd liked Freddie for a while now, she knew that. But at the time it was something she could hide and ignore. With their kiss she felt exposed, almost as if she had stood naked in front of him. Even that she would have rather done—she could still kick ass with or without clothes. But her heart was her weakest organ despite the irony that it was the one that kept her alive. She'd shown him her heart, her life organ; she'd let him in, and hidden under all that mud was his response to that. She didn't want to think of the terrible things he could have said. Freddie would find his own way to turn her down and ruin her world as if he was her world.

No. Nothing was her world, nothing meant that much to her. Attachment only made it harder to let go and she knew she constantly needed to let go of people. Nonetheless, she stayed next to her pile of mud, peanuts, and ripped pieces of heartbreak and was exasperated when it started to rain, turning it into an undecipherable mess. She sadly lay down next to her creation.

He had her heart. He had her life. She was attached.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short one, I know. I sowy. Also, I apologize it took so long, I just started school. But this will all be over sooooon. Review (: xoxCamy<strong>


End file.
